


Coach down

by Pinkiiie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Basically, M/M, Scott's POV, Some Sterek, it's a little short but it needed to be, just sweet, post 3x18, set during 3x19, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkiiie/pseuds/Pinkiiie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He found the room where his mom had said Coach had been placed and moved inside, charming puppy-smile in place "Heeey Coach, how're you feeling?"</p><p>"I've been shot with an arrow McCall, how do you think I'm feeling?" Coach spat and glared at the teen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coach down

**Author's Note:**

> So... Me and Alice discussed the promo for the next episode of Teen Wolf and coach gets shot and well... I just had to write this xD  
> Feel free to Point out typos or grammatical errors!  
> So this one is dedicated to Alice!  
> Enjoy :D

There was beeping noises, people moving about in the hallways either hurriedly or calmly and there was also a lot of different conversations floating around. Too much movement, too much sound and too much going on while Scott's nerves already felt like they were jumbling around and about to explode at any second. He really had to control his wolf at the moment. He needed to focus on why he actually was there. The other's were still looking for Stiles, Derek had promised to give word to Scott the second he had found him.

Right now though? He needed to talk to Coach. It was Isaac's idea to bring the 'please-get-better'- flowers as an excuse. They all firmly believed that Coach knew more about the arrow-thing than he needed to.

He found the room where his mom had said Coach had been placed and moved inside, charming puppy-smile in place "Heeey Coach, how're you feeling?"

"I've been shot with an arrow McCall, how do you think I'm feeling?" Coach spat and glared at the teen. Scott saw his eyes narrow to slits when he laid eyes on the bouquet in his arms and Scott hurriedly started pushing it down beside a bouquet in a monstrosity of a vase standing on Coach's nightstand when he heard Coach's loud protest.

"No, not there McCall! Find another vase, can't you see that that one's full already? _Jesus_!"

Scott winced slightly, grimacing as he nodded and saw an empty forgotten glass next to Coach's bed. He quickly went to the small bathroom just across the room, still carrying the flowers. Soon he was back in the room with a filled glass of water and placed it on the windowsill.

"The flowers are from some of the team, they wanted me to tell you that we all wish you a quick recovery. Especially Greenberg" he smiled at the bedridden man whose glare turned even more sour.

"Like I need Greenberg to wish me better. That boy needs to... But.. Yeah.. it was.. Nice of you. Now, get the hell out of here. Don't you still have school?" Coach scolded him and Scott nodded under the stern look Finstock gave him and he immediately moved to the door. It didn't seem like Coach wanted to talk anyway and if he knew more than he should he would definitely want to talk. It was Coach.

He scuttered towards the door, glancing back by the door to say goodbye but he stopped with his mouth only half open. Coach was staring at that other bouquet and Scott could only describe that look as, well, loving. That was the look Aiden gave Lydia, the look that Stiles gave Derek and the look he just knew he had given Alison more than once.

From where he stood he could see the small card attached to the flowers, eyes growing bigger as he realized what name it was and he quickly dashed outside the room.

Coach loved... Coach loved _Greenberg_?

That was unexpected.

The more Scott thought about it though the less unexpected it became.

It did in fact explain a lot of things. _A lot_.

His phone beeped.

Derek had found Stiles.

This whole Greenberg and the coach thing needed to wait.

He dashed to his car, keys in hand.

Time to be the hero.


End file.
